1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireproofing covering material with cement matrix.
2. Prior Art
Buildings are generally required to have certain fire resistant performances for their different parts under the Construction Standard Law.
Conventionally, structuring materials such as steel frames and folded plate ceiling are coated with fireproofing covering materials for improvement of their fire resistant performance.
Such fireproofing covering materials are often mixture of rock fiber and cement because of low cost.
This fireproofing covering material consisting of mixture of rock fiber and cement is sprayed to the surface of the structure when used.
The fireproofing layer formed on the structure by the use of such fireproofing covering material, however, does not have sufficient durability. It has only a low strength and high water absorption and high moisture permeation coefficient, resulting in weak adhesion.
In other words, when rock fiber fireproofing covering material is sprayed to a structure such as steel frame and folded plate ceiling, for example, a fireproofing layer is formed on the surface of the structure, but this fireproofing layer is susceptible to separation and peeling off due to internal dewing and water absorption.
Such rock fiber fireproofing covering material is accepted by the Standards for fire resistance, but a higher fire resistant performance is required now.